winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FabRoxyRox
Hi!! Just a few notices before you see my talkpage :): 1. Please remember to sign your singature at the end of your message or using your own when you're messaging me :) 2. Don't be afraid to ask for help from me! 5. Please do not copy my style! Welcome to my talk page! If you want to leave a message at my talk page, please use a talkbox or use a signature at the end of your message. Thanks for visiting! And please don't copy. ' ' ' ' Archievement 1 ♪ My Messages Hi. I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a great job with this wiki. It's been ages since I've checked here and there's been so much improvement ;) 02:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna :). Sorry for bothering, but can you please make a page for Faragonda and a page for the Great Dragon? Thanks. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). Anyways, I think we should replace the other pictures that are blurry and has a watermark. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. 09:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) i am good and tht is okay u can use my account if u want so u can make the helping talkboxScarlethX (talk) 01:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna :D! I'm fine, and you Roxanna? Thank you. I never expected that I will become an admin... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, I'm still wondering... Should we just replace the blurry pictures or just delete them? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Anyways, I'll be working on my talkboxes then I'll be deleting the blurry and with watermark pictures. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #Yes #Yes #Yes ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Roxanna, is it okay to make a redo on the rules and the templates? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's kind of small like the ones on your computer. Kind of hard to explain for me... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Not undoing... Making an re-do... Changing. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Did I? Oh, sorry Roxanna. I was busy at that time. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was in a copy-cat wiki, and I'm at Stellamusa101's wiki, and here. Oh yeah. Forgot... I'll do it right away. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, why were you blocked in Winx Wiki? It's okay if you don't want to tell me... Anyways, Emmy copied my talkbox picture - I uploaded that in Winx Wiki last year - and uploaded it here! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna! Oh. Not so good. It's kind of turning into a war zone to be honest. 07:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's been lots of arguments + some annoying contributor has been vandalizing category pages. People have also been getting really angry lately so it doesn't really feel like a friendly environment. 07:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) At the moment I'm seriously angry at two users there but I'm trying to keep the peace around there because arguments seem to erupt every day :( 07:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Me too. It wasn't a very nice month for my year-on-wikia-anniversary. 07:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did, but I don't know where my sig went. :/ ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 10:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanx Well, what size should be the pictures? 170px??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Can it be at least 175-179px? Anyways, read my blog. I need to discuss something to the community. The problem of the pictures and the needs of proper grammar. Stellamusa said that this wiki needs a proper grammar. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello ,no you dont have to say sorry, its okay thanks for archiving it :) what are u talking about i did not upload tht pic it was my sister Lis u can ask herScarlethX (talk) 12:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you for the tip :) yes but i used ScarlethX account sorryBloom Forever (talk) 13:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) no poblem i did tht because since i wear glasses when i take them of my brother gets them so i can't see very well wo i upload things I am not supposed to Bloom Forever (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) because since she wears glasses she is to lazy to put her accountScarlethX (talk) 13:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello roxanne, i can't help to notice that I think there's something wrong with your talkboxes.♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 12:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) i am real good youScarlethX (talk) 13:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) a little bitScarlethX (talk) 13:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) really?omg it is 9:00am in houstons and its so hotScarlethX (talk) 14:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC)